


[迦周倾向][冰火AU]污点骑士

by mforboby



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 想起还没看见冰火六卷悲愤所作，不一定有后续龙王的首相×瓦兰提斯的神秘使者，历史背景参考了血龙狂舞
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red





	1. 污点骑士

尼托克丽丝的声音被雨水淋得一片斑驳：“迦尔纳大人，你的新信。”

十三年了，每当他被人称呼“大人”“公爵”，旧伤都会隐隐作痛。星坠城伯爵夫人总算赶上他，与她眼睛同色的沙绸袍缀满滴滴雨珠。连绵阴雨还没浇灭多恩人的好奇心，他透过雨幕，瞥见两三个男孩在泥潭里滚成一团。

公爵撕掉火印，展开那张几乎是干的信笺，又问尼托克丽丝的学士借了纸、羽笔和墨水。多恩亲王开头就毫不客气地写道：“你本该直接辞职，给吉尔伽美什一个下马威。”

要不是你三番两次拒绝他的宣召，首相头衔怎会落到我头上？他不知道其中隐情，但他应下这一苦差的消息一定让奥兹曼迪亚斯乐不可支，因为后者仿佛征用了全多恩领的信鸦，一封接一封地写信嘲笑奚落他，其中不乏真挚的担心和建言（他懒得回头仔细找了）。

从旧镇的求学时光再到龙焰熏天的“怒火燎原”之战，他们三个人不外如是：吉尔伽美什负责想馊主意，他来付诸行动，奥兹曼迪亚斯总在关键时刻赶到，补救他们捅出的一切乱子。阿周那对他们的冒险不以为然， 曾批评说：“假如这个三角形缺了一边呢？”

……那七大王国都会摇摇欲坠。吉尔伽美什的内阁最不缺勇气和智慧，他与梅林加起来，统治九大自由城邦也绰绰有余。

“……问就是红堡里的聪明人太多了”，奥兹曼迪亚斯继续写道，“他们开始相互猜忌。何况外头还有个跟国王一样不可理喻、一样流着龙血的女人。吉尔伽美什需要雇个忠心耿耿的傻子，最好足以胜任他的卫队长，又能拦住他心血来潮砍掉整个内阁的脑袋。”

老友接下来笔锋一转：“对你来说这不难吧？只要你能按时早起，绕着红堡巡视一圈，跟梅林、凯撒、奥德修斯他们开会时别打瞌睡，学会点头、摇头和举手投票。阳光普照的君临有助于你调养身心。”

他谈不上讨厌雨，但会在晴朗无云的日子为天父点上一根蜡烛。他想到高庭和多恩领旅行，热爱篝火、龙焰和烤热他背脊的正午太阳，阿周那才是天天盼望下雨的那个人。

他终究弃他而去，把他留在没有止境的冷雨之中。这间货栈找不到一张够平的桌子，迦尔纳干脆把一面筝盾横到马背上，铺开信纸提笔回复，尼托克丽丝陪他站着，等他写完。他随口问起：“我希望被他当作借口的足疾已经痊愈了。

“亲王仍然卧病在床，无法亲至君临。他向您和陛下致以最诚挚的祝福。”

意思是他也在不遗余力地骚扰吉尔伽美什。伯爵夫人刚刚庆祝了第二十五个命名日，论辈却是亲王的姨母。她以此为豪，也展现出相应的责任感和忠诚心。奥兹曼迪亚斯在阳戟城高卧不起，又派遣她列席与会，本身就代表着一种态度。

充作书桌的马鞍里掉出第二封信来，封以宝蓝色的新月火印。亡灵用他最熟悉的笔迹写道：“恭喜你当选首相。到我们的梦想之地见上一面吧。”

它的落款是：“吉尔伽美什的新任情报总管。”

“你还是来了。

你不该单独会见一名间谍的，无论他是素未谋面的陌生人，还是外国的访客。”

“阿周那”果然在白剑塔上等着他，一开口就是冷冰冰的斥责。命运一直偏爱他，果真赐给了他另一身崭新柔软的白衣，就如他冒着风暴地的滂沱暴雨出去寻觅哥哥、两个人躺在湿漉漉的麦垛上梦想过的那样。结果迦尔纳在七星大圣堂完成守夜，再被七国之主横剑加肩；阿周那也如愿在另一座香气缭绕的神殿里披上白袍。

在恩奇都死后，吉尔伽美什就撤置御林铁卫了。

他硬起心肠说：“不该回来的明明是你。”他们的母亲来自自由城邦中最古老的世家之一，以致可以带着她婚前的“累赘”下嫁到风息堡，“难道瓦兰提斯的内战已经严重到这地步了？”

“阿周那”含糊一笑，他纯白托卡下摆上的流苏也随之窃语：“不会比这里糟糕。表亲们特地嘱咐我要跟你问好，还在我的座船上装满了龙王也会忍不住露出微笑的象牙和珍珠。

不过你一定盼望我被装在骨灰瓮里送回来吧？迦尔纳，新任国王之手，风息堡公爵，被吉尔伽美什划归正统的私生子。”

“……我确实等了你十三年。”而且未曾婚娶，他忍着满心苦楚默默补上，“我只当我在信守铁卫的誓言。你满可以隐姓埋名潜回狭海另一边，和我一起用餐，风暴地的爵位本该留给你与你的子嗣。你还没成家么？”

“即使我的四个婚生兄弟全都因为支持伊斯塔尔女王先后战死？叛徒不配享受当父亲的幸福。”

“他们想必希望你活下来，再找个多产的妻子。龙王不可能把一半维斯特洛人拖上绞架，等他的继承人登基，他们就要考虑宽恕了。”

他的舌头又开始不听使唤了。十三年前他远在天边，游荡于神眼湖畔，试图从尸堆里把吉尔伽美什唤回人间；而风息堡公爵的三子正在海鸥镇，听闻伊斯塔尔输掉决战后也随着女王消失无踪。迦尔纳不清楚他还是否盼望与阿周那重逢……但能看着活生生的他，与他呼吸着同一缕空气，实在令他笨嘴拙舌，心房如沸。

“我熬不起了。”“阿周那”把头一昂，“我也不会把复兴家族的希望种进女人的子宫，期待它用上一二十年开花结果。我只能信任我自己。”

即使迦尔纳当年牵走了一匹马，孤身前往河间地投奔黑龙叛军，他们也没有争吵过一次。阿周那受伤的脸孔足以俘获任何少女，他的怒火同样能焚毁七层地狱。

遣词造句从未如此艰难，他深吸一口气重复道：“但你大张旗鼓地回来了，还向我的国王宣誓效忠。你最好知道，我不会坐视刺客混进红堡，无论他是伊斯塔还是其他领主派来的。”

“红龙女王正在布拉佛斯招兵买马，铁金库贷给了她一大笔钱。凡是布拉佛斯赞成的，瓦兰提斯就反对，”弟弟嗓音甜美地反驳他，“元老们又将城邦立场置于家族利益之上。于是我首先赶来警告吉尔伽美什，向他出卖了我的‘同党’的藏身地。你的御前会议满是巫师、阴谋家、弑亲者和乱伦怪胎，再加上一个我倒也无妨。”

“那就别让我抓住你的把柄。”

“已经晚了。今夜过后，如果你想私底下解决我，吉尔伽美什将怀疑你在杀人灭口。如果你胆敢跟他袒露我的身世，他会祭出包庇叛国者的罪名把你下狱。”

“他孑然一身，只能依靠他的龙和金子。我多想我能全心全意相信你一回。”

“你比佛罗理安还蠢。”“阿周那”尖刻地评论，他的眼眸却溢出不一样的柔情，“哥哥，轮到你选上第二回了。你无法同时忠于你的国王与你的家庭。”

“你自有武艺傍身。”

“还有一千种阴谋诡计？此话不假，有时候光是说真话就能取人性命，所以小心一点吧，首相阁下。

母亲之所以远嫁西方，不是因为她未婚生下了一个银发碧眼有着瓦雷利亚血统的男孩，而是她拒绝透露男孩父亲是谁。那群红袍僧说曾有金雨淋湿了黑墙，洒进她幽居的高塔。一场我们的舅家无从追踪、连光之王的仆人也挺身袒护的飘忽之雨。”

“我是战士之子，涂过圣油的骑士。私生子在自由城邦有别的叫法，但将近四十年前的旧事，已随母亲进入坟墓，不再打扰她安眠。你一向是最听她话的孩子。”

“‘没有人’记得这个故事。‘没有人’邀你赴约，刺痛你的良心。与此同时，黑龙彻夜难眠，把鼻子探到西境每一块石头、河间地每一滩烂泥底下，铁了心要铲除所有比他高贵的龙种。夜路越来越难走了，我建议你下次带上卫队。”

尼托克丽丝的紫眸是流水花园中盛开的睡莲。“阿周那”的眼睛只在迎着月光时，方能看清它们深紫近乎黑色，像颤抖海以东层云低垂、永远在酝酿着风暴的海面。一种只在他梦中掀起波澜，维斯特洛的歌手无从描绘的颜色。

“需要我送你回去吗？”

“不用了，我比你更熟悉君临。另外谢谢你埋葬了我的兄弟。”

“你就不能说一句真心话？”

“不要听信一个间谍。”

TBC？


	2. 棋手

“在奥兹曼迪亚斯口中，本王想必已经长出三个脑袋，一丝不挂坐在雷尼丝丘陵上撕吃婴儿了。”

“这副尊容正适合一条吃饱喝足的龙，陛下。”

迦尔纳一本正经地奉承他，其眼神也证明他打心里相信吉尔伽美什说出来的每一个字，以及奥兹曼迪亚斯的一麻袋胡编滥造。在这个倒霉鬼抵达君临之前，他认真考虑过委任他另外一些轻松的职务，例如法务大臣或者御前执法官，要不是总主教终身任职……

“本王把稻草人封为首相还能省一笔津贴，”他告诫过大学士梅林，“然而本王准备起用一名大诸侯，这样一来他把你们扔进地牢时会更有底气。”

“所以你想唤醒睡龙之怒吗？”

“睡着了的龙不会生气。被激怒的龙会保持沉默，直到他的敌人化作一缕青烟。”公爵认真得像个旧镇学徒。他不怀疑迦尔纳一旦摆脱了他在风暴地的义务，就会马上散尽家财，改行当佣兵或者加入星辰武士团。他是老伙计当中最容易满足的，尽管战争才能让他心醉神迷。

“够了，相互挖苦到此为止。本王命令你尽快到君临履职，你就一个人走马上任了。”

“我带来了两头骡子，鞍袋装满多恩来信。”

“忘了它们吧。写过字的废纸用来引火或者糊墙洞都行。”

“奥兹曼迪亚斯担心红堡守卫空虚，不过你有龙了，无论是会飞的还是金币上的龙。你最近又找了个情报总管。”

“诺佛斯人列奥尼达是都城守备队队长。亲爱的表姐尚未一命呜呼、送回黑火剑和她的首级，本王还是比较惜命的。”

“——你的内阁只有五个人。”迦尔纳说完，“我可以为你抵御贵族们的怒火，跟他们解释你迟迟不封授御林铁卫另有苦衷。但大法官一职空悬太久了。七位大臣对应七神与七芒星……”

“本王已经折断了七芒星的一个角，不介意用黑暗姐妹继续把它削成一个圆形。”

“圆形过于光滑，缺乏稳定，像王权从你指缝间滑走。既然你把你的大臣视作装饰和浪费薪水的顾问，又何惧任命一名新的大法官，向人民昭示你治下来之不易的和平和公正？”

“看来你有意下人选了。”

“我会推荐兰尼斯港的阿斯特莱亚夫人。河湾地，北境，西境，接近半数的大诸侯是女人，不止一位公主统治过多恩，前不久铁王座上还坐着个合法的女王，把一名高贵的仕女迎入你的枢机会有助于稳定她们的信心。你已经从尼禄·克劳狄乌斯眼皮下把凯撒请下通天塔，奥德修斯离开海鸥镇的妻儿，掌管着你的舰队；阿斯特莱雅夫人在出任凯岩城代理城主期间声名卓著，西境曾为伊斯塔而战，一度是她的坚实后盾，而你要彻底砍掉她在维斯特洛的根。赢得一场决战最快最合算的方式，是击溃敌人最强而非最弱的部位。”

迦尔纳还没佩上银手别针：他下意识把它攥进掌心里，五指随之开开合合。他渴望长剑在手，渴望用那股甜腥的铁锈味再度熏香他的衣袍，国王不无讽刺地想。

“本王以为你的良心会怂恿你放过伊斯塔的支持者。”

“我亲眼见证他们得到了天父的审判，并祈祷女王残党也能享受到同样的恩典。”

“行吧，铁王座会考虑你的提议。权力对你来说究竟是什么？”

“一场兵役，拙劣的地图填色游戏，颜料由金、铁和血磨成。我得承认我不擅长此道。”公爵直言相告。

“该吃该睡，留着你的眼睛和鼻子就行。本王不缺自作聪明的小丑。”

于是他的首相迅速告辞，懒得留下来和他共进午餐。这个早上迦尔纳仿佛用尽了他前十三年的词汇量，吉尔伽美什恶作剧地思量要不要给他指门亲事，作为他竟敢“唤醒睡龙”的回敬。他们都踏进了能当祖父的年纪，奥兹曼迪亚斯生了一个嫡出女儿，接着用他的私生子填满半座影子城，迦尔纳却像圣贝勒再世。

至于他自己……他要了杯青亭岛的金色葡萄酒漱口，然后唤来西杜丽为他更衣。她是唯一一个获准戴着头巾面纱进宫侍候的女人，那道蜂绿色纱幕垂落下来，遮掩深入面骨、横贯她下半张脸的刀疤。她的声音清澈依旧，依稀可见昔日美貌，吉尔伽美什知道她恨不得倾其所有，换一个活着回来的恩奇都。

他当然恨伊斯塔，正如他恨着这张每日映入银镜的脸孔。可笑的是他们之间曾经有过一纸婚约，只是他出于自尊心拒绝了她，又获邀参加她的婚礼，亲自把腼腆的堂兄杜姆兹送上她的婚床。表姐真该把她的纹章从黑底红龙改成一条嘶嘶咆哮的母蛇，但杜姆兹便是拥她入怀的繁花草地。

伊斯塔戴上王冠，封丈夫为全境守护者，他们并肩统治的开头几年海内泰平，人们经常目睹女王夫妇骑龙出行，宛如歌谣中的少女与骑士。就连恩奇都都和他的姐夫建立了一段友谊。

他们都死了，把怨恨留给生者分食。伊斯塔的春晓新郎尚未给她一儿半女，便被陌客掳走，他发际的花冠枯黄委地。吉尔伽美什不再能想起挚友的模样，他在他的世界中挖出一个人形空洞，里头满是阴影和回声。

敞开的墓穴，将比镶金嵌玉的棺柩更善于铭记……恩奇都之后，七国上下无人再能披上白袍。

那个瓦兰提斯人毕恭毕敬地解答：“这个词hetairoi在高等瓦雷利亚语中意为‘友伴’，陛下。”

吉尔伽美什放下那封信，突然问了个风马牛不相及的问题：“你看起来一点都不像自由城邦的贵族。”

“我祖上曾与密尔通婚。凡是拥有土地的自由人，皆可参政或者投票。龙王们的后代固然家世悠久，但他们的姓氏已经有上百年未出现在执政官名录里了。”这孩子假装没注意到他对狭海对岸的了解全来自梅林和迦尔纳，还温和地将了他一军。

“你觉得本王如何？”

“瓦雷利亚人没有国王。陛下的家族渡海之前曾六次当选为执政官，营造官、护民官、首席公民等荣誉则不胜枚举。如果您乐意放弃王位，赶到瓦兰提斯城外买爿葡萄园，还来得及赶上明年的大选。”

“那告诉本王，瓦兰提斯人会钉死叛国者吗？”

年轻人笑了，没被他吓倒。“叛逃的奴隶才会上十字架。如果您指的是出卖城邦利益的自由人，他将被处以车裂之刑。独裁者也会以这项罪名起诉。”

“一样是死无全尸。选吧，罪臣之子，你要刽子手还是五匹马？这里没有大象，他们只能把你的头和四肢拴到马尾巴上，到时候你会乞求他们尽快勒死你。”

他特地选在王座厅接见“奎师那”，冀望铁王座之阴森能震慑异邦人。使臣在一堆绣垫上落座，再次拜倒，吉尔伽美什反而心烦意乱起来。

“据我所知，您已经全盘褫夺我的爵位和封地，转赐给我母亲的私生子。我十三岁出海去国，在布拉佛斯下船，从此和红龙再无联系，现在元老院和三位执政官一致决议，委任我出使维斯特洛，把我送到您的屋檐下，吃过了您的盐和面包。如果您认为处决我能警告女王残党，那悉随尊便。”

“如实交代，你为什么要回来？”他像是在掐住蛇的脑袋，把毒液一滴滴挤出来。

阿周那正色以复：“奉元老院之命，向真龙天子效忠，为他竭诚效劳，乞求我应得的公正。”迦尔纳的小弟弟，明知自己会被一眼拆穿，还堂而皇之闯进本王的宫廷……

他一口回绝：“本王不会把你父亲的遗产发还给你。”

“公理自在人心之中。国王下令，大臣服从。”

“你甘心么？”

“我的使命太昂贵，不值得我为此开罪您。您可以把我扣为人质，先验证我带来的消息。”

“伊斯塔也有龙，和她能带走的所有龙蛋。瞎子都嗅得出她的味道。”

“龙会飞，您的信使会迟到，谈判总是没完没了，女王雇佣的佣兵团却是个显眼又缓慢的目标。他们要吃要喝，要采购粮草，运输辎重，预定渡海的船队。我能说出他们每匹马，每面军旗的来历和去向。”

“一来一回至少要两个月。在此期间你可能想在红堡打发下时间。”

“我带来了几副席瓦斯棋，凯撒大人对这项高雅的运动颇有心得。”

“看得出你是个老手。布拉佛斯？”国王露齿而笑，离开刀剑丛生的铁王座，拾级而下。使臣笔直地跪坐着，托卡上的每道皱褶都各得其所，蛋白石在他耳边闪烁。“某人给你穿过鼻环，被你用药膏和化妆遮掩过去了。本王想你交游甚广，他们都一一欢待过你，对吗？渊凯、弥林、阿斯塔波？”这些名字如鞭子般抽过阿周那的身体，掠起痛苦的波痕，每个城市都象征着一重暴行……或者一重欢愉。更多伤痕藏在华服美饰之下，同时也就意味着吉尔伽美什无法撬开他的嘴。既然他能清醒地回到古老骄傲的瓦兰提斯，在那里夺得一席之地……

“你知道本王的前任情报总管在哪里吗？”

“在陛下希望他在的去处。”

“本王想传唤迦尔纳前来与你对弈，公开揭穿你的身份，为你们主持一场比武审判，至死方休。

他一开始死也不愿意接受公爵之位，直到西杜丽告诉他本王正要把一个私生子拥为东境守护，观察新王是否能令行禁止。去风息堡挑战他的蠢货络绎不绝，有领主也有雇佣骑士，那天日落前他在山坡上折断了他们最后一根长枪。死者以自己的旗帜裹尸送回故乡，侥幸活下来的人得以留在城堡内，接受学士的治疗，你哥哥命人剪下他们胸前的纹章，缝成一面新旗，也没有要赎金，直接放了他们回去，扛着这床补丁被单走遍风暴地每个角落。你想用你漂亮的脑袋点缀一下旗杆吗？”

“如果公爵大人能赢的话。你最好不要用他的性命当赌注。”

TBC？


End file.
